


Eternally Yours

by Dream_Chaser



Series: Fluffy and Angsty Ficlets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Universe, Character Death, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Reunions, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Chaser/pseuds/Dream_Chaser
Summary: After a gruesome death, Levi and Eren meet again in 2017, Vancouver.This starts out in the SNK world.Trigger Warning for Suicide and Major Character DeathFirst fic!  Please give this a read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic. This is going to be a twoshot. The first part may seem really dark but I promise the second part is way happier. The second chapter will come out in the next few weeks. Comments, Kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated.
> 
> XOXO  
> Celestia

The survey corps had left on their XXth expedition hours ago. It was suspiciously calm, titan sightings once every 20 minutes But 3 hours into the expedition was where problems began. Levi's squad consisting of himself, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Christa and Jean was in the middle of the formation. There was a loud bang, and as Levi's squad looked around, their eyes widened. Flares came up from every direction signifying that there were groups of 15 meter deviants. 

 

"Oh crap," muttered Levi. A few moments later, the deviants were proving to be a huge issue as his squad saw a flare from Erwin signifying to retreat. Levi commanded his squad to turn around and run back to the walls. 

 

But right as they turned around, they saw a wall of titans starting to close in on them. "Arlet, Lenz, Ackerman, take care of the 8 on the left. Kirschtein, Springer, Blouse, 7 on the right. Jaeger, centre 10 with me." 

 

"Yes, Sir!"

 

All of them jumped off their horses and hooked onto the nearby trees. They then pushed off towards a tree and back towards the wall of titans for momentum. 

 

 

Although all the cadets in Levi's squad were talented, most of them had trouble with killing the deviants. The only ones who didn't were Levi and Mikasa. Before they knew it, the three groups had split up. 

 

Levi had just finished taking care of his last deviant. Turning around, he saw Eren stumble and into the wide mouth of a titan. 

 

"EREN!!!" Levi screamed, eyes widening in horror as he saw Eren being eaten by a titan. 

 

"NO! Levi don't come here!" Eren screamed at a horrified Levi. The titan ripped off the right side of Eren's torso and sent him flying. Blood gushing, Eren landed on the ground. 

 

"EREN!!" Levi used up the remainder of his gas to get to his lover. Falling and tumbling the last 5 meters, he crawled to Eren, tears spilling down his face.

 

"Please Eren, don't do this to me. Don't leave me alone! Please Eren!" Levi hugged Eren's body tightly against his chest. 

 

Dying and in pain, Eren choked out, "I'm sorry, Levi. I-" he was shushed by Levi who began pulling out something in his survey corps cape. Eren's eyes widened when he saw that it was a small box. Opening it, 

 

"Do you want to exchange the rings?" Levi's voice cracked. 

 

"Ye-s please!" Both had tears streaming down their face. Levi pushed the ring with an infinity onto Eren's fourth finger. 

 

Following the oaths they had practiced a month ago when they had decided to get married, they simultaneously said, "I promise to be eternally yours, this life and in every next life. I will be by your side in times of hope and despair, in times of sickness, I promise to take care of you. I promise to love you for eternity." They sealed their oath with a kiss and like that, Eren closed his eyes and passed away. 

 

Levi pushed his forehead against Eren's. 

 

"I'll be joining you soon, Eren. I love you. I'll find you in my next life. I swear it."

 

With that, Levi impaled his last sharp blade through his heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi and Eren were found dead, hand in hand hours later by Armin, Hanji, and Mikasa. 

 

All three of them gasped and began crying. Running over, Hanji felt Levi, then Eren's pulse. Finding no beat, they choked out, "Eren and Levi are both dead."

 

"NO!" Both Mikasa and Armin broke down, sobbing. 

 

Hanji fumbled with the flare as their vision was blurred from their tears. With a bang, the flare shot up, signifying that Levi and Eren were KIA.

 

That day, Humanity lost both their Strongest Soldier as well as their Last Hope. 

 

 

Following the expedition, the Survey Corps trained for another 3 months intensively. Everyone improved but no one was the same after Levi and Eren's death. 

 

Mikasa was promoted to Humanity's Strongest and Levi's Squad became Mikasa's Squad. Her team trained constantly. Their hard work paid off and they were now even stronger than Levi's original squad consisting of Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. 

 

The next expedition was a success aside from the fact that Erwin had died. The survey corps annihilated more than half of all the titans and most of the kills were from Mikasa's squad and surprisingly Hanji. After their two best friends' death, although they continued to study titans, their way of killing titans became brutal. They no longer hesitated when killing titans or felt remorse. They had a newfound love for the blood of titans. Hanji was promoted to Commander after the death of Erwin.

 

On their successful expedition, Hanji and Mikasa both killed 63 titans. Armin with 27, Jean with 34, and Christa with 21. Working together, Connie and Sasha made 46 kills. They were all cold-hearted when killing the titans. They didn't know anyway else to avenge their corporal and fellow comrade. 

 

 

A few expeditions later, all of the titans had been annihilated and Wall Maria was recaptured. People began to resettle inside the Wall. The Survey Corps next expedition was going to find the ocean and lands of sand led by Commander Hanji and Squad Leader Armin. 2 years after the continuous expeditions, they finally found the ocean. 

 

Crying, the cadets ran into the ocean, hugging their friends.

Hanji stayed on the shore smiling at the happy cadets. Looking up to the sky they said, "Wherever you two are, I hope you'll find each other again some day."

With that, they threw Eren's key and one of Levi's favourite cravat into the ocean and saluted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of Eternally Yours! Sorry for the delayed update. I hope you all enjoy it and stay with me for my next fic, The Half-Blooded Sisters.

Centuries later...

On the streets of 2017 Vancouver, a man aged 24 named Levi Ackerman walked down Robson street. Levi had been reincarnated and regained all his memories when he turned 18. He remembered his previous life as Humanity's Strongest and Corporal of the Survey Corps. He had nightmares for 5 consecutive years from all the trauma from the past. 

 

He had regained his friends from centuries ago. Growing up with Erwin, Hanji, Isabel, Farlan and Mike had definitely done him good. Although he still had an cleaning compulsions, he was much happier than his last life. Without having to bear the weight of all the deaths of his comrades, he could finally feel like a normal person. 

But Levi never felt complete. During his 24 years of life, never once had he seen Eren or any other cadets of the 104th trainee squad.

As he was thinking about Eren, he crashed into a door that was opening.

"OH MY GOD! IM SO SOR- HOLY CRAP IT'S THE CORPORAL!" All Levi saw was a blob of blond hair. After a few moments, he finally realized that it was Armin.

"Hello to you too, Armin"

Armin's face turned pink before he jumped and started screaming,

"EREN! MIKASA! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHO I JUST CRASHED THE DOOR INTO!"

A familiar voice replied, "Oh my gosh, Armin what did you do this tim-" Pausing abruptly, Levi looked into the store which said 'Titan's Cafe' and gasped.

Tilting his head up, he saw a messy head of brown hair and oh, those emerald green eyes he would never forget. 

"Eren." Levi whispered. It's namesake choked on a sob and his hands flew up to his mouth.

"Levi" tears sparkled on the corners of Levi's eyes. 

Before he knew it, Eren and jumped onto Levi and hugged him tightly around his neck. Returning the favour, Levi wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"I'm so sorry Levi, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"Shhhh. It's ok now. I'm here and you're here and I'm never letting you go again."

"I love you so much Levi! I missed you. Life was never the same without you." Eren hugged Levi tighter until he was gasping for breath.

"Relax brat. The feeling is mutual."

Somehow, the two of them had ended up on the floor by the entrance. Mikasa appeared around the corner ready to murder whoever had made her adoptive brother cry.

"Who the hell made my brot- Oh. Captain."  
Mikasa had to smile at their reunion. Levi was faced towards her with Eren’s face buried in Levi's chest.

 

Nodding in acknowledgement, Levi let the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

"Mikasa. It's nice to see you're doing well. You too, Armin."

By now, Eren had stopped crying. Standing up, he brushed himself off and offered his hand to Levi. He took it and smiled softly. The 4 of them made their way over to an unoccupied table. It was now after hours so only Armin, Mikasa, and Eren remained for clean up.

 

 

Catching up on their current lives, Levi found out that the three were 20. 

“How old are you, Levi?”

“I'm 24”

“At least you aren't underage this time, right Eren?”

“MIKASA!” Levi's face showed a tiny smirk. 

Eren turned into a blushing tomato. Armin was crying in silent laughter until he slipped off his chair and onto the hard ground. 

“Oh shi-shoot,” Armin stuttered.

“Wow Arlet, even you cuss now? Have you inherited my toilet humour?”

Blushing, Armin groaned in frustration.

“Jeez Levi, stop making fun of Armin.” Eren chided. “Anyways, have you met seen anyone from the Survey Corps yet?”

“Yeah, I met Erwin, Four-Eyes, and Mike in elementary school. I skipped 3 grades so I was in Grade 5 when I finally saw them again. We've been inseparable since and Hanji is still as annoying as ever. A few years ago, the four of us cofounded Survey Corps’ Gym. Erwin and Four-Eyes were the managers. Mike and I are personal trainers.”

“Woah! That's so cool! Basically all of the 104th trainee squad were together in eleme-” Armin was rudely interrupted by Eren.

“OH DID I MENTION THAT JEAN STILL LOOKS LIKE A HORSE?”

A few awkward moments of silence later, Levi said, 

“Um Ok?”

Armin coughed deliberately and continued, “So anyways… Sasha is studying to become a food critic and Historia is majoring in Business to take over her dad’s company in the next few years.” 

“Everyone else just has no idea what to do yet.  
But everyone works part time here. Mother left it for Eren to run after she started getting sick.” Mikasa added.

“Oh is your mother…” Levi stopped his sentence in fear that she has passed away. 

“No, no. She was sick for a while but she got better. She believed that we ran it better than her so here we are today.”

Mikasa looked at her watch and said, “Eren, Armin, we have to go back home. Mother might get worried.”

“Oh, alright.” Turning to Levi he asked, “Can we perhaps exchange phone numbers?”

“I don’t know. Can we?” Levi teased.

“Jeez!” Eren huffed and grabbed his own phone. Pressing on the Create A New Contact, he threw it into Levi’s hands.

“Woah Eren, simmer down.” Levi inputted his number on Eren’s phone.

Armin giggled, “You know Levi, I’ve never seen Eren as bashful as he is now.”

Mikasa added, “That is so true. He used to be so hard headed and dense. You honestly bring out the most hilarious traits of Eren, Levi.”

“Oh really now?” Levi sent a teasing glance to Eren and saw Eren’s face and ears turn red again. 

“ARGH! I hate yo-.” Eren was silenced with a kiss on the lips from Levi. He stood up and said, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you brats around.” 

Armin and Mikasa were really starting to worry if their best friend would be all right since his face was still beet red. 

 

________________________________________

 

One Year Later…

 

The bells at the Notre-Dame de Paris were ringing, signifying a marriage being held. Eren and Levi were finally getting married a year after their meeting. Levi was waiting by the altar with Eren walking down the aisle with Mikasa at his side. Armin was Eren’s best man and Erwin was Levi’s. Hanji was given the role of the ring bearer and Eren and Levi were questioning themselves if that was a good choice. Knowing how excited Hanji always was, they could only hope that Hanji wouldn’t lose it. Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner had been found again but they had lost all their memories of their previous life and were now all 8 years old. Zeke was never born because in this life, Carla was Grisha’s first and last wife. Isabel and Farlan were both 7 years old and were best friends with Levi, though Levi would never admit it.

When Eren finally started walking down the aisle, 3 happy children, Annie, Isabel, and Farlan half skipped, half bounced down the aisle, throwing flowers everywhere, including on herself. Their parents sitting among the peus, facepalmed. Grisha and Carla were holding each other crying. Kuchel, Levi’s mother and Kenny, Levi’s uncle weren’t much better. 

Reaching Levi, Eren smiled and in return, he was given the biggest, genuine smile he’d ever seen from Levi aside from the day he had said yes to Levi’s proposal. They turned to their priest and saying their vows, they put a ring on each other’s finger. The ring was special ordered to look the same as the one Levi had bought for Eren in their past life. Inside the ring, the words inscribed were as follows, 

Levi and Eren  
Together For Eternity

 

The priest then announced,  
“I now pronounce you as husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

The two turned towards each other. Levi tilted his head up and Eren tilted his down to meet his husband halfway. They kissed sweetly and Hanji’s wolf whistle was ignored by everyone. 

Breaking the kiss, they bumped their foreheads together and whispered,

“I’m eternally yours.”

 

 

FIN


End file.
